Krile Mayer Baldesion
|affiliation=Warriors of Light |occupation=Princess |race=Human |gender=Female |height=154 cm |weight=40 kg |type=playable |element=Earth |designer=Yoshitaka Amano |other appearances=true |dffoo=true |ffrk=true |ffbe=true |theatrhythm=true |gallery=true }} Krile Mayer Baldesion, also known as Kururu or Cara, is a protagonist from Final Fantasy V. She is the granddaughter of Galuf Halm Baldesion and the princess of Bal Castle. She can talk to moogles and chocobos as well as tame and befriend wind drakes. She keeps a pet moogle in her room and a wind drake on her balcony. When she first appears, she is known as Girl. Profile Appearance Krile's in-game sprite depicts her with blue eyes, long blonde hair tied back in a ponytail with a ribbon, and wearing a blue dress. Her Shibuya art adds a yellow cardigan over the dress. Her Yoshitaka Amano artwork depicts her in a red leotard with a sash around her waist, fingerless gloves that extend to her elbows, blue thigh-high boots and matching cloak. The Final Fantasy Anthology render changes the color of her leotard and cloak to brown, and she has sparse bangs. Her hair is held back with a red band rather than a ribbon, and she wears red earrings. She wears peach eyeshadow. Personality Krile is a bright and optimistic girl. Like Galuf, the driving force behind her is hope. She is knowledgeable about Exdeath and the Interdimensional Rift. Krile's optimism and cheery outlook allow her to make light of an otherwise grave situation, or even the responsibilities of royalty, and she sometimes teases the other party members. Krile has something of a sixth sense about her grandfather and his friends, and when things are going wrong elsewhere. Despite being bright and cheerful, Krile often feels lonely. Abilities Although Krile's job class skills are not different from the other party members', she has a few abilities unique to her. Krile can sense the illusion that covers Castle Exdeath, although she needs the help of her grandfather's spirit and the warriors in Quelb to break it. She can see ghosts and speak to them when the other party members cannot, such as when Syldra's spirit appears. Krile can speak to wind drakes and moogles. At one point Ghido communicates with her telepathically, although it is unclear if he has a special reason for choosing her. There is no canon explanation given for why Krile has these abilities. Story When Krile was young her parents left on an expedition to the Gloceana Desert to save a wind drake, but all that returned was the dragon. She bonded with it, and was raised by her grandfather Galuf thereafter. She was close to him throughout her childhood, and was concerned when he disappeared on his way to protect the Wind Crystal in the other world. When Siren attempts to ensnare Galuf and his new friends with hallucinations of their loved ones, she projects an image of Krile, but Galuf suffers from amnesia and is unaffected. In Karnak, Galuf's memory starts to return and he begins to remember Krile. When the party attempts to save the Earth Crystal Krile arrives in a meteorite at the Ronka Ruins, using her magic to disable a possessed King Tycoon. She reunites with her grandfather and her presence restores his memory, but they are unable to stop the Earth Crystal from shattering. With Exdeath reawakened, she and her grandfather return to their world to combat him. She and her wind drake travel to Big Bridge with Galuf and Bal's army. The other Light Warriors follow them, but are captured by Exdeath, who holds them hostage to force the army to retreat. After Galuf rescues them, Exdeath's barriers activate and the Light Warriors—Galuf included—are thrown halfway across the world. Krile, the wind drake, and the soldiers retreat to the Castle of Bal. Krile's moogle tells her the Light Warriors have made their way to the Moogle Village. Although her wind drake is injured and exhausted, it volunteers for the long fight and Krile and her moogle bring the Light Warriors the castle. The wind drake succumbs to its wounds and Lenna and Faris suggest dragon grass as a cure. While the others depart to collect some from Drakenvale Krile is contacted telepathically by the sage Ghido with a message for the party to visit him. The psychic call gives her a migraine, and she collapses. The Light Warriors bring back dragon grass, but the wind drake refuses to eat it until Lenna has some first. Krile rushes to give Lenna an Elixir to save her from poison, as dragon grass is toxic to humans. The others visit Ghido, and on his advice, Galuf's party confronts Exdeath in the Great Forest of Moore after accidentally breaking the seals on the world's Crystals. They are defeated as Exdeath turns the Crystals' power on them. Krile, sensing something is wrong, rushes off on her wind drake to save them. She tries to contain Exdeath with a spell, but he traps her in a ring of fire. Galuf shatters the Crystal binding him and assaults Exdeath until the warlock flees with the Crystals. With Exdeath gone the others are saved, but it comes at the cost of Galuf's life despite the party's efforts to heal him. Krile is grief-stricken, but Galuf's ghost appears to her by using the power of the Guardian Tree, and reassures she is not alone, leaving behind a memento that grants her his abilities. Krile decides to take up her grandfather's role as a Warrior of Light, and Galuf's spirit imbues her with his knowledge and skills in battle. With her knowledge of Exdeath, Krile is a great help to the party, and she and Bartz grow close. In Castle Exdeath Krile senses an apparent dead end is an illusion. With the help of Galuf's spirit and the werewolves of Quelb, the illusion is dispelled and the party traverses the castle's true form. Although they seem to defeat Exdeath at the top of the castle, he mocks them for their ignorance and shatters the final three Crystals. When they are mysteriously transported to Castle Tycoon, Krile senses something amiss. She feels Galuf wants her to hurry somewhere, so she and Bartz slip away from the castle's coronation ceremony, but fall into an Antlion's pit and are rescued by Faris after promising not to leave her behind again. Krile complains of a painful splinter. At Ghido's Cave, after he reveals the two worlds have been merged, the "splinter" in Krile's hand turns out to be a disguised Exdeath who reveals his true goal, the Void, which used to be sealed in the rift between worlds. The Void consumes Castle Tycoon with Lenna still inside. Bartz, Faris, and Krile hurry to the Library of the Ancients to speak to Ghido, who tells them of the twelve legendary weapons in the Sealed Castle. On their way to the Pyramid of Moore they stop at the Guardian Tree and reminiscence over the losses they have suffered: Galuf, Lenna, the Dawn Warriors, and King Tycoon. Krile says they must stop Exdeath to protect all life in the world. Bartz and Faris agree and resolve there will be no more sacrifices. After retrieving the first seal, the party reunites with Lenna at the Guardian Tree, as she was saved by Hiryu when the castle was sucked into the Void. She is possessed by the demon Melusine and attacks, but rejoins after the others defeat it. The party travels the world to unlock the sealed weapons, and obtain powerful spells and summons. At the Phoenix Tower, Krile comforts Lenna after the wind drake gives its life to become the Phoenix summon. She comforts Faris when the ghost of Syldra appears in the Pirates' Hideout and becomes a summon where she and Faris are the only ones who can see her. After scaling Fork Tower, the party reunites with Cid and Mid, who modify the party's airship to work as a submarine. Once they obtain the sealed weapons, Krile and the others enter the Interdimensional Rift to defeat Exdeath and Neo Exdeath. Krile is the first to be lifted by the power of the Crystals after the battle. Krile jokes about claiming the vacated throne of Bal and writes a long letter to Mid about what the other warriors have been up to in the year since Exdeath's defeat. When she visits the Guardian Tree where Galuf died she is joined by Bartz, Faris, and Lenna, who cheer her up. Together they promise to stay friends forever and protect the Crystals. If Krile falls during the final battle with Neo Exdeath and has not been resurrected by the time the battle ends, the letter she normally writes to Cid and Mid is written by one of the other Light Warriors—this alternate ending varies depending on who was left alive. Gameplay About halfway through the game Krile will replace Galuf and inherit his abilities and job experience. Krile has the highest raw Agility, and her raw Magic stat is second only to Lenna. This means she's likely to take the first turn and can be a fast spellcaster. The player can take advantage of her Agility and Magic stat and give her magical jobs, such as Black Mage, Blue Mage, or Summoner. However, if Galuf had a physical role, keeping her with this will not have a noticeably detrimental effect as she retains whatever stat boosts he gained. In the Finest Fantasy for Advance and mobile versions, Krile has the innate element of Earth, and therefore the Gladiator's Finisher ability will take this element. Stats Each playable character has slightly different base attributes and are therefore slightly better suited for different task(s). Krile has the highest raw Agility, and second best raw Magic stat. She is tied with Lenna for the lowest raw Strength. Krile can be a fast spellcaster thanks to her Agility. Below is the list of Krile's base stats. Musical themes Krile's theme is considered to be "The Castle of Dawn," which plays predominately during her early appearances, and later at her home the Castle of Bal. Other appearances Krile has appeared in the following games throughout the ''Final Fantasy'' series: *''Final Fantasy XIV'' as a non-playable character. *''Dissidia Final Fantasy'' as a cameo. *''Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia'' as a playable character. *''Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Curtain Call'' as a playable character. *''Pictlogica Final Fantasy'' as a playable character. *''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' as a Legend and a playable character. *''Final Fantasy Artniks'' as a series of cards. *''Final Fantasy All the Bravest'' as an optional character. *''Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' as a playable character. *''Final Fantasy Brave Exvius'' as a summonable vision. *''Final Fantasy Trading Card Game'' as a series of cards. *''Triple Triad'' as a series of cards. Gallery Etymology Her Japanese name is Kururu. Baldesion is likely a nomenclature formed from the name of her home, Bal. Trivia *Krile is the only playable character in Final Fantasy V to not be shown from the left side in her battle stance. She instead is shown somewhat to the front, similar to the child characters in Final Fantasy IV and the Onion Knights in Final Fantasy III. However, she is shown from the left side in her battle stance as a DLC character for Final Fantasy All the Bravest. References pt-br:Krile Mayer Baldesion Category:Characters in Final Fantasy V